1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an individual identification card system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing number of corporations are making it a practice to have individuals such as employees carry an individual identification card on which an identification code peculiar to the individual is recorded to identify the individuals as required using the individual identification card.
Identifying the individuals with the individual identification card is performed, for example, at the times of people coming to and leaving the work place to measure the work hours, at entrances of buildings and specified rooms to determine permission of entry and leaving, and to settle lunch accounts.
Also in recent years, it has become a practice that operation of a certain device is permitted to specified persons and when a person is about to operate the device, the person is identified with an individual identification card. In particular, most devices that handle money, bills and coins, as well as quasi money having the same values as money, are provided with the function of identifying operators with individual identification cards.
For example in game facilities provided with pachinko game machines and slot machines, many machines and devices handle bills, coins, and quasi money such as prepaid cards having monetary values. Such machines and devices are provided with the function of identifying operators with individual identification cards.
As described above, identifying individuals with individual identification cards has become to be performed in relation to important matters in corporate activities or the like, and such a tendency seems to intensify more and more.
Most of the conventional individual identification cards simply have identification codes recorded on them. So they can be easily counterfeited and when such cards are stolen and used, the devices that confirm the cards cannot recognize such facts.
While there is a system that a security code number (password, PIN) and an identification code peculiar to an individual are recorded on the individual identification card to collate a security code number entered from an entry section, the easiness of counterfeit remains unchanged. If the security code number is stealthily seen by someone when the number is being entered, the advantage of using the security code number is lost.
There is also a system that identifying individuals with a fingerprint collating device or the like is combined with identifying individuals with an individual identification card. However, as for the confirming function using the individual identification card, the above problem remains unsolved.
This invention is made in view of the above problems to provide an individual identification card system of higher security.
The present invention provides an individual identification card system comprising: random number generating means for generating random numbers; individual identification card recording means for recording an individual identification code on an individual identification card, said individual identification code being made up by affixing a random number generated with said random number generating means to a fixed individual code peculiar to every individual, a new individual identification code with renewed random number or a newly added individual identification code being recorded on said individual identification card when a specified event occurs; collation-purpose information control means that controls for collating the same individual identification codes as those recorded on said individual identification cards; and collating means that reads the individual identification codes recorded on said individual identification cards to collate with the codes controlled with said collation-purpose information control means.
Preferably, the above individual identification card system further comprises an individual identification card device provided with a card holding section capable of holding a plurality of said individual identification cards, capable of dispensing out said individual identification cards held in said card holding section, and capable of retrieving said individual identification cards in said individual identification card holding section, said individual identification cards to be retrieved being inserted from outside, and said individual identification card device having said individual identification card recording means.
Preferably, in the above individual identification card system, said individual identification card device has an entry section that permits entry of said fixed individual codes and entry of requests for dispensing out said individual identification cards and constituted so that, when said fixed individual code is entered through said entry section and a request for dispensing said individual identification card is entered, said individual identification code is recorded on one said individual identification card by means of said individual identification card recording means and said individual identification card is dispensed out of said individual identification card device.
Preferably, in the above individual identification card system, said individual identification card has card identification information, and said individual identification card device is constituted to give information letting said card identification information of said dispensed individual identification card correspond to said individual identification code recorded on said dispensed individual identification card, to said collation-purpose information control means so that said information is controlled with said collation-purpose information control means, and that said collating means performs also the collation process of said card identification information of said individual identification card, an object of collation.
Preferably, in the above individual identification card system, said individual identification card device has an individual""s specified body part image obtaining section for obtaining the image of an individual""s specified body part and an individual recognition means for identifying an individual based on the obtained image of said specified body part, said individual recognition means being located in a position in said individual identification card system, and wherein one condition of said individual identification card device to dispense said individual identification card is that the recognition with said individual recognition means results in that said individual is permitted to carry said individual identification card.
Preferably, in the above individual identification card system, said individual identification card device has a code erasing part for erasing said individual identification code from inserted said individual identification card, before said individual identification card inserted is retrieved in said card holding section.
Preferably, in the above individual identification card system, said individual identification card device has a time clock function means for controlling time information on said individual identification card.
The phrase, time information on said individual identification card, refers typically to the time point at which an individual identification card is dispensed, or at which the individual identification card is retrieved. The controlling of the time information includes a process necessary as the time clock function means. The necessary processes as the time clock function means are typically summing up the recorded time.
Preferably, in the above individual identification card system, said individual identification card device has a time clock function means for controlling time information on said individual identification card.
Preferably, the above individual identification card system comprises an operator restricting device having a door or lid that restricts individuals permitted to open and operate said door or lid; and in the system, said collating means is provided in relation to said operator restricting device.